


Only a place for sacrifices

by orphan_account



Category: TWICE (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Abuse of Authority, Bottom Jeon Jungkook, Breathplay, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dom/sub, Emotional Manipulation, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Face Slapping, Hair-pulling, Humiliation, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Name-Calling, Objectification, Pegging, Sexual Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:55:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21907819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Prompt:jeongguk has always been shy, having no friends all his life. then when he gets into college he meets a few girls who invite him to a sleepover. little he knows he ain't gonna sleep at all.
Relationships: Chou Tzuyu/Jeon Jungkook, Hirai Momo/Jeon Jungkook, Im Nayeon/Jeon Jungkook, Jeon Jungkook/Kim Dahyun, Jeon Jungkook/Minatozaki Sana, Jeon Jungkook/Myoui Mina, Jeon Jungkook/Park Jisoo | Jihyo, Jeon Jungkook/Son Chaeyoung
Comments: 5
Kudos: 97
Collections: Jungkook Peg-Fest 2019





	Only a place for sacrifices

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [PeggingJungkook](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/PeggingJungkook) collection. 



> Please, I'm literally begging you, 𝗥𝗘𝗔𝗗 𝗧𝗛𝗘 𝗧𝗔𝗚𝗦.  
> This fic contains 𝗴𝗿𝗮𝗽𝗵𝗶𝗰 𝗻𝗼𝗻/𝗱𝘂𝗯-𝗰𝗼𝗻, 𝗺𝗮𝗻𝗶𝗽𝘂𝗹𝗮𝘁𝗶𝗼𝗻 and 𝘃𝗶𝗼𝗹𝗲𝗻𝗰𝗲.
> 
> I don't support these acts and I don't mean to disrespect anyone who may be reading my content but I also don't tolerate kinkshaming or any other form of hate. Since the content I post might not portray realistic trauma I suggest you to do not trust what I write and to do not take it seriously, because it's only fiction.
> 
> Since the nsfw part is influenced a lot by 𝗻𝗼𝗻-𝗰𝗼𝗻𝘀𝗲𝗻𝘀𝘂𝗮𝗹 𝗱𝗿𝘂𝗴𝗴𝗶𝗻𝗴 (only hinted at), I tagged it as rape/non-con but also added the dub-con tag for those who may view it that way. There's also a slightly teacher/student 'relationship' so I added the 𝗮𝗯𝘂𝘀𝗲 𝗼𝗳 𝗮𝘂𝘁𝗵𝗼𝗿𝗶𝘁𝘆/𝗽𝗼𝘄𝗲𝗿 just to be safe. There's also mentioned a few times the word ‘𝗺𝗼𝗺𝗺𝘆’ but there wasn't a tag for it so I didn't add it.
> 
> No copying/no reposting/no translating please.

The first time he's shot, he's nineteen.

The blood's color is a little bit too light and the bullet is so cold it may be just a fragment of his imagination. There's panic rushing all over his body, telling him to take out the bullet but his hands are numb. The bleeding is so strong that the blood ends up covering the entire Europe, half of Antarctica and even some parts of America. The river and oceans protect him, not allowing the red flow to get near Asia, where it may touch him, ending up taking his life away. His mother is close, looking at him struggling to get the bullet out, but she doesn't intervene, keeping looking, without letting any praise slip from her mouth.  
After a few minutes or so, when he thinks he's going to pass out, she finally gets closer, petting his hair as if he's a dog, but her voice is as tender as ever.

“Jeonggukie, you know I have to leave.”

He's suddenly on his feet and in the middle of his chest there's a hole — he can't see the bullet anymore, although he's able to still feel them, both the bullet and the hole in his chest.

Since he can't contain his emotions — never knew how, never had to — tears are quick to form in his eyes. How can his mother be so cruel?

Never in his life had he felt so much anger. Such raw emotions of wanting to hit, to scream, to push, to pull and punch. He feels as if he isn't able to breathe, as if his lungs are on the point of collapsing and his skin on the point of breaking. His fists are closed and his vision is blurred thanks to the tears that just escaped his eyes.

This can't be happening. His mother can't just leave like this! She can't just leave and expect him to accept it without any complaints. “You- you can't do that!”

“But I have to. You're nineteen, you can't live with me here, Jeonggukie.”

He doesn't let her finish, desperately wishing to convince her to stay. “You can!”

This time, when she speaks, her voice is firm, words sounding heavy, making her son's ears bleed.  
“That's enough. I'll leave. You can call me anytime and when you won't be able to sleep I'll call you to sing you a lullaby.”

And so his mother leaves him, without looking back, although her heart aches. Ever since she was eighteen, they spent all their time together. The fact that it was always was the two of them didn't matter. The fact that her parents weren't there didn't matter as long as they continued to support her, and the fact that he wasn't there didn't matter. Nothing mattered as long as they were together. Not even the fact she found out she's pregnant when she was seventeen, not the fact she celebrated her birthday with a round belly. Not even the fact he didn't want them.

But it was fine because he was her baby and only hers. No one else had to see him, to touch him and anything else. She took care of him more than anybody else could have. Taught him how to read and count, how to sing and paint, how to sit and walk. They were alone for nineteen years but it never felt not enough.

And now he's left with both the bullet and the hole.

♡

(The first night is the worst. He can't sleep so he ends up calling his mother. She's still on the train but the song hits him as if her shoulder is underneath his head, supporting him just as ever.)

♡

When they meet, it's as if nature tries to warn him.

The rain hits the ground loudly and the clouds don't bother to get out the sun's way; the wind keeps pushing and pulling the trees, letting all the leaves fly away.

It's only September and in all honesty, Jeongguk didn't expect the autumn to come so suddenly, but even as he sees the earth covered in yellow and red leaves, he doesn't question it.

It's been a few weeks since college started and Jeongguk feels as if it has passed one month; not being able to talk to anyone else besides his mother, and even with her, only on the phone.

The moment he meets Chaeyoung is surreal — she calls his name and Jeongguk doesn't question the way she knew it before he even knew who she is.

He's on his way to talk to the teacher, a young woman who just told them earlier that teamwork between artists is what brings into the world the true masterpieces and, as a result of her own beliefs, they were given a project that everyone should work on in a pair. The problem is, he doesn't know anyone; he has no friends or at least acquaintances. Yet this girl is somehow calling his name. Yet this girl is somehow next to him, looking straight into his eyes. Yet this girl is telling him they are partners and they have to do the project together.

“No, listen, I don't know who you are but–”

“But...? Mrs. Myoui doesn't let students work alone and I know you used to be homeschooled so I thought I could help you...”

It should be concerning, the fact that she knows so much about him. But it doesn't set off alarm bells in his head — instead, he's left with the thought of doing the project alone. What if this girl is right? What if the teacher really can't stand students who refuse to work in teams? But if he could talk to her — let her know he is a stranger here, that he has no friends and he never worked and studied with anyone else except his mother? Maybe she would indulge him. But before he can finish his thoughts, her voice echoes again in the hallway, louder than his thoughts.

“Last year there was this guy that refused to work in a pair so he didn't even pass…”

Him? Not passing? His mother would be devastated. Jeongguk accepts to be her partner, thanking her even, for being so kind.

♡

Things happen so fast it's almost impossible for him to keep up with their pace.

When they see each other for the second time, Chaeyoung says they should meet up at Jeongguk's dorm to start working at their project. She lives on the other side of the campus so, although she said she's going to be at his door at five o'clock, it's already five and a half and she still hasn't arrived. For a brief moment, Jeongguk thinks that maybe he should call her, afraid that she got in trouble or even hurt. His fears quickly perish as he hears the doorbell ringing, hoping to see her on the other side of the door.

It's her, indeed, but here's the issue: as soon as she arrives, she can't stop talking. She's also exceptionally touchy, fingers lingering on his arms and shoulders.

They don't get any work done this time.

The third time, she asks him to come to her house and after he enters her apartment she says he'll have to wait so she can bake a few cookies with her roommate.

They learn each other's names and Jeongguk allows himself to think for a few moments she's pretty. Yeah — her name is Tzuyu and she's pretty. Very pretty.

Jeongguk doesn't know how it's possible but Chaeyoung is even more touchy than last time. When he tries to retrieve his arm from her fingertips, she frowns, having a judgmental look on her face. “Forgot you were homeschooled,” she says while clicking her tongue. “Sorry, that's how friends are.”

The boy slightly tilts his head, not quite understanding. He saw how people behave with those they are close with. True to her words, he and her mother were touching all the time, even more than she does with him. But that's… his mother. Not a friend.

For the first time in a while, Tzuyu opens her mouth, speaking more to her roommate than to their guest. “Let him be, Chae. Poor thing probably never had friends.” She clicks her tongue.

The sound makes Jeongguk's head spin and while his head is spinning, the humiliation burns in his whole body, making his blood boil. He never had friends. Not even one. He didn't go to school, he didn't play with other kids. He never had friends.

He never had friends.

He never had friends.

He never had—

“That- That's not true! I have friends I just— I'm new here and I'm— shy.” The last part is almost whispered, a shot of embarrassment going straight to his head. The girls now are turned to him, watching him blushing under their gaze.

It's still Tzuyu who speaks, a little smirk on her lips. “Oh, is that so?”

Although it doesn't sound like a question, he still answers, scared to not do so. “Y-yeah…”

“Then, why don't you come to meet our friends? They love _cute boys_ like you!” The atmosphere has suddenly changed thanks to Chaeyoung's optimistic tone. She even claps a little as to show off her enthusiasm and Tzuyu can't help but smile herself, handing the boy a cookie.

“Yeah, we'll have a sleepover. So, will you come, cutie?”

And how can Jeongguk refuse? He has friends after all, doesn't he? And so he ends up biting on a cookie with the promise of going to their friends' house in less than twenty-four hours.

♡

The bullet is even colder this time but there's no hole — his whole chest is missing and as he's looking for his lungs, he feels his heart stumbling out of him. His head is spinning and he's numb so instead of looking to the floor, he looks up — he's meet with a pair of eyes that look way too familiar for it to be a coincidence but they are so dark that his own eyes get wider than ever before, thinking they are fully black. His face is cupped by small hands, forcing him to get closer to the one above him.

When she speaks, her voice is softer than Jeongguk expected it to be. “What was its name, again?”

_It._

“Jeongguk.” Does he know this voice? Should he recognize it? He tries to, or at least tells himself to try — he's still focused on the pair of eyes; they are so close their eyelashes are almost touching and it blocks his vision so for now, that's his whole world.

“We'll call it Koo. It fits the pet.” And Jeongguk knows he should push this woman off of him. He's not dumb so why is he doing this? Why is his vision blurred and why can't he form words? Why won't his mouth open? Why can't he move? “Right, pet?”

And without his consent, his mouth opens and he lets out a whine. In the back of his head, he feels a little bit of shame and embarrassment but then she pushes his head down, proudly showing him her cock.

Only it's not real. If he could think he'd take a closer look, inspecting if the material is plastic or something else. But he doesn't have the time to do so as she starts talking again and pairs of hands start touching his chest, legs, waist, neck, and everything else in between.

“You want this, right? _You_ want this.”

Not giving him the chance to answer, there's someone suddenly pulling at his hair. “You want this.”

After a second, when he doesn't reply, another voice, this time from someone at the back, tells him so calmly it makes him shiver, “Say it, slut.”

He struggles a little, tears forming in his eyes. “I— I want this. I want thi— this.”

“Then get my cock ready.” He doesn't need guidance as he closes his lips around her cock, not sure if she can feel anything but certain he doesn't put on a good show when a slap arrives on the right side of his face.

There's something wet and cold pushing at his rim then getting past it and not even the slap can distract him enough to not mind it. He whines around the cock in his mouth and the woman pulls his hair harder using her left hand, rolling at the same time her eyes. “Oh, shut up. You're lucky I like my bitches wet and messy, otherwise, I'd fuck you dry, pet.” At this point he's frankly crying, tears running down on both his cheeks.

Again, something gets past his rim, entering him. It may be an object or even some fingers, he isn't sure. “Why don't you call me “teacher”, hm? Just like you do in class.” Both her hands go behind his neck, forcing him to take the object further and further while there's a bright face coming in front of him, squeezing his nostrils, finally blocking any way he could breathe.

“Oh, God, he's such a slut. Dahyun, look! He can't stop rocking back against my fingers!”

The woman looks at those in the back but immediately turns back to him. “Look, Koo, Nayeon enjoys opening you up so much. Such a good pet.” Her smile seems genuine but he struggles so much to breathe that he thinks it's nothing more than a mere illusion. “Alright, Momo, you can let him breathe now.”

And from there on, it's only the slapping and the ringing of his phone that keeps him awake.

The ringing of his phone—

“Get that for me, sweetie, will you? Thanks, Sana.”

Koo tries to get his phone out of her hold but she slaps him again and he goes pliant— just like a dog—

“Look who's calling you, pet. ‘Mommy’ is looking for you.” The fingers in his ass get out, letting him clench around nothing and the woman giggles. _Giggles_. “Guess you'll have to call me “mommy” instead of “teacher” now, right?” She pouts, putting a show for the girls that now laugh behind his back. “What a loss.”

He doesn't remember how it comes that now the woman— Mrs. Myoui, now he remembers— is behind him. In front of him there's Chaeyoung but he can't pronounce her name, asking only for help.

“Help, Koo— Please—”

“What? But no one forced you to do this, Koo.” _Didn't they?_ “You confessed to me you have a crush on our art teacher and begged me to do our art project together so you could get closer to her.” _Did he?_ “You asked us to show you what friends do at sleepovers—” _Are they friends?_ “And we told you the teacher is here and you cried until she gave the strap.”

“Yeah, baby, you're such a slut. Wanted to get fucked so bad.”

“I'm n–not” he tries to say but the cock is entering him in one thrust, all the way up, and he ends up screaming.

“Yes, you are. Thank the teacher for giving you her cock, will you, Koo?”

“T–thank you, t–teacher.”

“Now that's not what you call me, right Koo?” The teacher murmurs, finger tracing along his abdomen until they meet their nipples, twisting the left one just to see his reaction. His cock twitches, letting out a loud moan, and he knows - he knows they can all see.

The cock in his ass hurts but isn't Chaeyoung right? It hurts but it hurts so good, especially since he asked for it. It makes him feel so full, so good. Makes his body ask for—  
“More, _mommy_.” he slurs, his body trying to fuck back onto her cock.

The teacher smiles, getting a hold of his waist to fuck him deeper, to hear the way the sound is cut from his lungs as he moans and whines when she pulls instead of pushing.

And when he starts talking, he isn't able to stop. “Full, so fucking full, mommy.” Her cock is drawing loud slaps of skin to echo around them. Every thrust, every moment when their skin meets sends him gasping, moans and whines forced from his little tongue.

Chaeyoung was right, he did beg for this. Why wouldn't he, when it feels so good?

“So pretty. You'll be the prettiest doll. The prettiest pet. My little good _girl_.”

(Koo breaks for them in more way than anyone could ever think of, taking them one after another, taking two or three of them at the same time, his mouth stretched around fake cocks, giggling every time one of them enters him.)

♡

(“Please take your shoes at the front door, I just cleaned up.”

He does as he's told, the two girls leading the way to their friends. As he enters the kitchen, he sees seven young women standing at the table and one that even he knows.

“Mrs. Myoui—”

Her smile is warm and reassuring, curly bangs almost blocking her view. “Hello, Jeongguk. Do you want a _cookie_?”)

♡

His mother keeps calling.

♡

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't had much time to work on this since and although it felt rushed as hell, the final results had me pleased.
> 
> To be honest, I plan on re-writing this in order to expand koo's ‘relationship’ with every single girl and explain the process better since at first I wanted the girls to be a cult but there wasn't enough time for that.
> 
> Title is from **“He Used to Pray,”** _When Cars Touch_ (Alexis Bates):
> 
>  _“I should have known when he called me “cathedral” I was only a place for sacrifices”_.
> 
> I liked how it fit with the initial idea of them being a cult and Jeongguk being their sacrifice, their “cathedral”.
> 
> 𝗟𝗲𝗮𝘃𝗲 𝗮 𝗰𝗼𝗺𝗺𝗲𝗻𝘁 𝗶𝗳 𝘆𝗼𝘂 𝗲𝗻𝗷𝗼𝘆𝗲𝗱 𝘁𝗵𝗲 𝘀𝘁𝗼𝗿𝘆 <𝟯


End file.
